eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 41 - Tyrion IX
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister beobachtet, wie Myrcella Baratheon von ihrer Familie am Hafen von Königsmund verabschiedet wird. Sie segelt mit Ser Arys Eichenherz nach Braavos, um von dort nach Dorne zu gelangen. Auf dem Rückweg der Königsfamilie und ihrer Höflinge durch die Stadt geraten sie in einen Aufruhr hungernder Menschen, der von Joffrey zur Eskalation gebracht wurde. Synopsis Myrcella wird aus Königsmund verabschiedet Tyrion Lennister beobachtet vom Deck der Kriegsgaleere König Roberts Hammer aus, wie sich Myrcella Baratheon auf der Seeschwalbe von ihren Brüdern Joffrey und Tommen Baratheon verabschiedet. Die große Kriegsgaleere, auf der er sich befindet, wird an der Spitze der Eskorte für die Prinzessin fahren, die außerdem aus der Löwenstern, der Wagewind und der Lady Lyanna besteht. Myrcella verkneift sich jede Träne, und Tyrion fällt auf, wie sehr sie wie eine Lennister wirkt. Tyrion fällt es schwer, fünf Galeeren der Königlichen Flotte zu entbehren, da Stannis Baratheon ohnehin schon die meisten Schiffe der Hauptstadt mit nach Drachenstein genommen hat. Aber Tyrion hatte auf Cersei Lennister gehört, die ihm erklärt hatte, dass im Falle einer Gefangenschaft Myrcellas auch das Bündnis mit Haus Martell zusammenbrechen würde. Doran Martell hatte bislang nichts weiter getan, als zu den Fahnen zu rufen. Myrcella soll nun nach Braavos gebracht werden, und sobald sie dort angekommen ist, würde Doran seine Straitmacht in die hohen Pässe der Roten Berge führen. Dort würden sie eine Bedrohung für einige Lord der Dornischen Marsche darstellen, und vielleicht würden sie von Stannis abschwören. Tyrion vergewissert sich, dass der Kapitän seine Befehle noch kennt: die Eskorte soll nah am Land bis zum Klauenhorn fahren, Drachenstein weitläufig umfahren und über die Meerenge nach Braavos segeln. Sollten sie von einem einzelnen Schiff angegriffen werden, sollen sie es vernichten, im Falle von mehreren Schiffen sollen die Seeschwalbe und die Wagewind die Flucht ergreifen und die anderen drei die Feinde in einen Kampf verwickeln. In Braavos wäre Myrcella erst einmal in Sicherheit. Ser Arys Eichenherz wird mit Myrcella gehen, und er hatte Braavosi angeheuert, die sie dann nach Dorne bringen sollen. Dieser Weg ist zwar niciht der schnellste, aber wohl der sicherste, wie Tyrion hofft. Den Berichten zufolge liegt Stannis' Flotte immer noch vor Sturmkap. Tyrion hofft außerdem, dass Stannis ihnen noch 14 Tage Zeit lässt, denn dann wären die Windenblöcke endlich fertig, die Tyrion zur Verteidigung der Stadt bauen lässt. Tyrion beobachtet, wie der Hohe Septon Myrcella segnet. Zum Abschied verspricht er dem Kapitän die Ritterwürde, wenn er wieder nach Königsmund kommt. Als er die Planke hinunterwatschelt, spürt er die gehässigen Blicke der hungernden Zuschauer. Bronn bringt ihn zu seiner Familie, wo Cersei Lennister ihn ignoriert und stattdessen Lancel Lennister anlächelt. Tyrion grinst verschlagen vor sich hin, weil er um Cerseis Geheimnis weiß. Sie hatte sich zu oft zum "Beten" zurückgezogen in letzter Zeit. Sie besucht dann die Große Septe von Baelor, um sich schon bald in einen Reisemantel umhüllt aus der Septe zu stehlen und sich mit den drei Schwarzkessel-Brüdern zu treffen: Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel, Osney Schwarzkessel und Osfryd Schwarzkessel, die allesamt Heckenritter sind. Mit ihrer Hilfe will sie eine eigene Söldnertruppe aufstellen, wie Lancel ihm berichtet hat. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass sie für jede Kupfermünze, die sie ihnen gibt, von Bronn noch eine zusätzliche bekommen, damit sie Tyrion gehorchen SPOILER!!! Aber selbst Tyrion weiß nicht, dass die drei Brüder eigentlich von Petyr Baelish gekauft sind und ihm gehorchen‚ siehe: VI-Sansa III.. Sansa Stark versucht, die Situation zu retten, indem sie sagt, dass Aemon der Drachenritter auch geweint habe, als Prinzessin Naerys Targaryen seinen Bruder Aegon IV. Targaryen geheiratet habe, und die Zwillinge Ser Arryk Cargyll und Ser Erryk Cargyll seien mit Tränen in den Augen gestorben, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig tödliche Wunden zugefügt hatten. Joffrey warnt sie, ruhig zu sein, andernfalls werde er Ser Meryn Trant befehlen, sie zu töten. Tyrion schaut zu Cersei, um zu sehen, wie sie auf Joffreys Verhalten reagiert, die aber tut so, als sei sie in eine Gespräch mit Balon Swann vertieft. Tyrion überlegt, dass er mittlerweile Varys, der die Kapitäne ausgesucht hat, zu sehr vertraut. Dann fragt er sich, was mit Petyr Baelish geschehe sien mag, von dem sie seit langem nichts mehr gehört haben, seit er nach Bitterbrück aufgebrochen war. Tyrion fürchtet, dass sich Maes Tyrell gegen die Hochzeit seiner Tochter Margaery Tyrell mit Joffrey streubt. Der Hof gerät in einen Aufruhr Als die Flotte schon ein Stück weit aus dem Hafen hinausgefahren ist, entscheidet Cersei, dass es Zeit sei, in den Roten Bergfried zurückzukehren. Bronn hilft Tyrion auf sein Pferd, da Podrick Payn in der Burg geblieben war. Die schmalen Straßen sind mit Männern der Stadtwache von Königsmund gespickt, die die Masse mit Speeren auf Abstand halten. An der Spitze der königlichen Gruppe reitet Ser Jaslyn Amwasser mit ein paar Lanzenreitern sowie Ser Aron Santagar und Ser Balon Swann. Joffrey reitet neben Sansa, flankiert von Sandor Clegane und Ser Mandon Moor. Dann folgen Tommen und Ser Preston Grünfeld, dann Cersei und Lancel, die von Meryn Trant und Boros Blount beschützt werden, dann Tyrion, der Hohe Septon auf einer Sänfte und zum Abschluss einige Höflinge: Ser Horas Rothweyn, Lady Tanda Schurwerth, Lollys Schurwerth, Jalabhar Xho, Lord Gil Rosby und einige mehr. Die Nachhut bildet eine doppelte Kolonne Wachen. Tyrion sieht in die unruhige Menge hinter den Speerträgern und denkt, dass ihm das nicht gefalle. Er hatte Bronn beauftragt, 20 Söldner unter dem Volk zu verteilen, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass es nicht zu Unruhen kommt, aber es scheint wenig zu nützen. Sie überqueren den Fischmarkt und reiten den Schlammweg entlang bis zur Haarnadelkurve an Aegons Hohem Hügel. Ein paar wenige Zuschauer lassen Joffrey hochleben, aber die meisten hüllen sich in unheimliches Schweigen. Cersei versucht, die Gefahr küsntlich zu überspielen, indem sie scheinbar über etwas lacht, dass Lancel ihr gesagt hat. Auf halber Strecke drängt sich eine zerlumpte Frau durch die Wachen und hält Joffrey ein totes Kind entgegen. Joffrey scheint sie einfach niederreiten zu wollen, doch Sansa flüstert ihm etwas zu, und der König wirft ihr einen Silberhirschen hin. Die Münze rollt über den Boden in eine Menge Männer, die sofort in Streit ausbrechen. Cersei ruft von hinten, dass sie weiterreiten sollten, dam man für die Frau nichts tun könne, als die Frau plötzlich in eine Hasstirade voller Schimpfwörter ausbricht und die Königin als "Hure" und "Bruderfickerin" bezeichnet. Dann wirft jemand aus der Menge mit Kot nach Joffrey und trifft ihn im Gesicht. Joffrey ist außer sich vor Zorn und verspricht demjenigen 100 Golddrachen, der ihm den Mann nennt, der den Kot geworfen hat. Er befiehlt Sandor, den Mann zu holen. Der Bluthund steigt ab, doch kann er nichts ausrichten, da noch immer nicht klar ist, wer den Kot geworfen hat. Joffrey befiehlt Sandor, sich den Weg freizuhauen, da kippt die Stimmung endgültig und der Mob beschimpft Joffrey als Bastard und Tyrion als "Missgeburt". Auch hört Tyrion Stimmen, die nach Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon oder Stannis Baratheon rufen. Dann entsteht ein gemeinsamer Schrei nach "Brot" in der Menge. Tyrion ruft Cersei zu, dass sie sofort zur Burg fliehen müssen, diese nickt nur, und Lancel zieht sein Schwert. An der Spitze gibt Ser Jaslyn den Befehl, dass die Kolonne Lanzenträger ihre Waffen senken und einen Keil bilden. Einem Mann gelingt es, seine Hand an Joffreys Bein zu bekommen, aber im gleichen Augenblick trennt Mandon Moor sie ihm ab. Tyrion schlägt Joffreys Pferd auf die Kruppe, sodass es endlich losstürmt. Tyrion nutzt die Lücke und reitet hinterher, gefolgt von Bronn. Er sieht, wie an der Seite drei Goldröcke vom Mob niedergemacht werden, während diverse Gegenstände an seinem Kopf vorbeifliegen. Der Bluthund war zurückgeblieben, sein Pferd ritt herrenlos bei ihnen. Ser Aron wird von seinem Pferd gezerrt und das Banner, das er trug, wird ihm entrissen. Balon Swann lässt das Lennister-Banne fallen und zieht sein Schwert. Joffrey und Ser Mandon reiten mit bleichen Gesichtern neben Tyrion her. Als sie den Aufruhr hinter sich gelassen haben, erreichen sie das Vorwerk der Burg, wo Speerträger das Tor freihalten. Nach und nach erreicht die Kolonne den Innenhof. Tyrion ist außer sich vor Wut und stapft zu Joffrey, dessen dreckverschmutzte Krone schief auf seinem Kopf sitzt und der herumwütet, dass er sie alle enthaupten lassen werde. Tyrion schlägt Joffrey so hart ins Gesicht, dass seine Krone herunterfällt, dann wirft er ihn zu Boden. Als Joffrey protestiert, dass sie ihn angegriffen hätten, erwidert Tyrion, dass er damit hätte rechnen müssen. Er sagt ihm, er habe Sandor Clegane und noch einige andere auf dem Gewissen und dass er ein hirnloser Bengel sei. Dann tritt er nach Joffrey, bis er von Ser Mandon Moor zurückgezerrt wird. Cersei kniet sich neben ihren Sohn, während Ser Balon Ser Lancel zurückhält. Tyrion ruft laut hinaus, wer alles noch fehle. Lady Tanda sagt, ihre Tochter sei noch da draußen, andere sagen, Ser Aron, Ser Preston und Tyrek Lennister seien auch noch nicht in der Burg. Tyrion fällt als erster auf, dass auch Sansa fehlt. Ihm ist sofort klar, dass wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist, Jaime ein toter Mann ist. Joffrey sagt, er wüßte nicht, was aus ihr geworden sei und Ser Mandon redet sich raus, dass er zuerst auf den König geachtet habe. Cersei schickt Boros und Meryn wieder hinaus, um nach Sansa zu suchen. Ser Boros merkt an, dass ihr weißer Umhang den Pöbel weiter aufstacheln könnte, aber Tyrion schreit ihn an, dass er den Umhang dann eben ausziehen und nach ihr suchen solle, sonst werde er Shagga auftragen, ihm den Kopf zu spalten. Ser Boros wird puterrot und will schon sein Schwert heben, als Bronn vor Tyrion tritt und Cersei ihm erneut befiehlt, hinauszugehen und nach Sansa zu suchen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_41 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/042/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen